Nazmul
Lord Nazmul is the leader of the Order of Infinis. He is brother to the Defender's mentor, Alnar, and was once a Wizard of Yan. Biography Fifty years before the main storyline, Nazmul fought alongside the Wizards of Yan against the Ethos in the Battle of Yan-Sumos. But greed, corruption, and the promise of eternal life clouds his mind of all reason. He betrays the Wizards, with the goal to use enough energy to complete a powerful spell that would offer eternal life to him and his followers. As a result of the banishment of the Ethos to the Dark Realm the megalith was formed. But before he can use the Megalith's power to suppress RaDos, his body is destroyed by the Wizards when the Spell of Binding is cast. Although it seems that Nazmul was killed, his spirit survives, tied to a Di-Gata stone within a robotic body. Although Nazmul still remains powerful, his body is deteriorating, and he needs to find someone who can hold his incredible power for his new host body. Order of Infinis After his body was destroyed, Nazmul lays low for twelve years, as his subordinate Brackus heads the Order in his stead. However, when the new Di-Gata Defenders begin their search for the Pure Stones to reseal the Megalith, Nazmul reveals himself and regains control. Even though Nazmul is the leader, Brackus has plans to seize control and rule RaDos with the Megalith. Nazmul is completely aware of Brackus' treachery, but does not act on stopping him right away, as his body is very weak, and Brackus is more influential over the Yin-Tos Army than he is. He allows Brackus to work behind his back for the Pure Stones, while Nazmul sets his sight on a new host body. At first he wishes for Mel to be his host, as she is also a Wizard of Yan. He uses the Mortagarian shape-shifter Kali to infiltrate the Defenders and for her to decide which Defender is most suitable. His final choice is for Kara to be his new host, as her body is ideal for channelling sigil energy. When Brackus has all four Pure Stones, Nazmul makes his move and imprisons him, with plans to kill him. He now has Kara captured, and has his scientist Flinch prepare her as his new host. But unknown to him, Brackus' army and the Defenders begin an assault on his Keep, allowing Brackus to escape. Seth intercepts Nazmul from taking over Kara, and mortally wounds him in the process. Imprisonment As his body will not last for much longer, his loyal subject Malco allows himself to be Nazmul's new host. With his superhuman body and power, Nazmul attacks Brackus' forces, and banishes him to the Dark Realm for his treason. He sets his sights on the Defenders, who are trying to rebind the Megalith. Seth is able to use his Nova Stone's secondary function, a prison, to seal Nazmul's spirit inside the stone. After the Megalith is destroyed, Malco and Flinch try to free their master from the stone. After many unsuccessful attempts, the duo kidnap Brim, the only one who knows how to break the stone. Although Brim cracks the Nova Stone and frees Nazmul, he also added a fail-safe to prevent him from escaping, unless someone took his place. At first, Malco tries to use Brim, but he accidentally loses his balance and falls off the cliff. Malco then tries to use Flinch, but Brackus intervenes, with the aim of killing him. Death After a brief fight with the Defenders, Malco offers his life force to Nazmul, allowing him to regain his power and be freed. He uses the Nova Stone's power to continue to regenerate his body, and attempts to drain the life force of Rion. While Nazmul is distracted, Brackus cuts off his power source by removing the Nova Stone from the pedestal. Seth takes this opportunity to cut off Nazmul's arm, freeing Rion. Without any energy to keep him in RaDos, Nazmul's body deteriorates from the damage, and his spirit is permanently destroyed. Trivia *The Order of Infinis' headquarters is located in his Wizard Tower. *The Defenders, Malco, and Flinch do not realize Nazmul is alive until "One Down". *He is one of very few beings who controls the Altas sigil by specializing in all eight power sigils. *He appears as the final boss of the DS game. Gallery NazmulYoung.png|Nazmul during his Wizard training. NazmulWar.png|Namzul during the Battle of Yan-Sumos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased